The Library Book
by Grangermalfoy1
Summary: Hermione needs a book from the library in order to complete her potions essay, but it's been out for over a week! Who has it, and what will she do to get her hands on it?


**Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I am making no money from this, it's purely for fun.

This is my first time writing a fanfic, so perhaps leave a review and let me know what you think! (Please be nice though!)

HGDMGHDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but that particular book is being borrowed by another student at the moment. You'll have to check back in a few days", Madam Pince said, not paying attention to Hermione, but instead glancing around the room like a hawk, her eyes searching for anyone who may be acting in a way not appropriate for the library.

"Still?" Hermione mumbled under her breath, whoever has the book has had it since Monday, it's Friday now, and Snape's essay is due next Wednesday, she thought to herself, frowning. "I need it desperately for a potions essay, you see. I'd only need it for an hour!", Hermione exclaimed. "Who has it?" she asked, knowing already that Madam Pince would not tell her.

The librarian looked to Hermione and narrowed her eyes, "you already know I can't tell you that, Miss Granger", she replied, giving Hermione one last glance before scurrying off to kick some giggling second years out.

Hermione huffed, great, she thought, sarcastically. Her eyes wandered over to Madam Pince's desk, and then to the librarian herself. A list of all the books currently being borrowed was on that desk, Hermione knew, from the amount of times she herself had borrowed from the library of Hogwarts. She considered taking a peek. No. I still have a few days, whoever has the book is going to have to return it by Monday, latest, due to the rule in place that no book could be borrowed for longer than a week, she thought, reasoning with herself, I can wait a few days.

She walked over to where she had placed her bag on her usual table when she first came into the library and picked it up, putting it onto her shoulder and turning around. She stopped mid-walk when she saw Draco Malfoy staring at her from across the room, a smirk on his face. She glared back at him, narrowed her eyes and then began walking toward the exit, ignoring him. Just what I need, she fumed, bloody Malfoy!

HGDMGHDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

"What?", Hermione said, perhaps louder than she should have in the library. She was stood in one of the isles of the library, having just asked Madam Pince about the potions book she so very desperately needed. "What do you _mean_ it's not been returned yet? There's a strict policy about the return date that simply _must_ be-"

"Miss Granger!", Madam Pince hissed in a whisper, "Do keep your voice down, this is a _library!_ I would hate to have to ask you to leave", she said. Hermione scoffed internally, of _course_ you would, she thought sarcastically. "The student who has the book asked for an extension, he had a note from Professor Snape", Madam Pince said with a displeased look on her face, and then went back to placing recently returned books on the library shelves.

Ha! So it's a he, probably a Slytherin, too, if Snape's writing notes for him, Hermione thought to herself, bitterly. The Gryffindor Girl turned away from the librarian and made her way through the library, a determined look on her face. That's it, she thought, I've waited a week now, Snape will have me in detention _and_ points from Gryffindor if I don't have this essay done! I'm just going to have to look at that sheet. Hermione pursed her lips and made her way over to the desk, attempting to act as normal as possible.

When she got to the desk, she turned around, scanning the room for Madam Pince. Ah! Over there, Hermione thought when she spotted her. She span back around, searching the desk for the sheet. She grabbed it when she saw the top of it peaking out from under another book and flipped back to last Monday. She was skimming the list for the name of the book, and upon locating it felt anger bubble up with in her. Git! There it was, written in his posh, _rather girly_ , Hermione thought, handwriting: Draco Malfoy.

"I'm getting that bloody book!" Hermione mumbled under her breath, so nobody else could hear, and then stormed out of the library to find the blond ferret.

HGDMGHDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione didn't even glance at the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron were sat, and instead marched over to the Slytherin table, where Draco Malfoy was sat with Parkinson, Zabini and Nott.

"Malfoy. A word, please?" She said in a cold voice, ignoring the stares she was receiving from the Slytherins sat nearby

"Granger", Malfoy said, looking up at the fuming witch with a smirk on his handsome face and a gleam in his grey eyes. "What do you want?" He asked. Oh, you know what a want, you git! She thought.

"I want", Hermione began, pausing to lower her voice, "you to come with me so I can have a word", she replied. "Bring your bag, too, ferret", she hissed, and turned around, hearing Draco's friends laughing as he began to follow after her.

"Now, Granger, you really didn't have to make a scene like that to get me alone, all you had to do was-", He was cut off from finishing his sentence by Hermione.

"The book. Give it to me, now, Malfoy", she said, "I don't have time for your silly games, you've wasted a week of my time already, just hand it over", she fumed, hands on her hips.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, but now that I have you alone, lets discuss something else", he paused, stalking toward her with a look of determination on his face, "How about how you've been ignoring me for the past week and a half, hmm?", He suggested, reaching his hand up to stroke her cheek.

Hermione swatted his hand away, and stepped back from him, "Don't act a foot, Malfoy, and don't play me for one", she hissed, feeling offended, and rather stupid. Of course, this would be a way to get me alone, and I fell for it, she sulked.

Malfoy's face scrunched up in confusion, "Look Granger, _you_ started ignoring me. I should be the one who's angry here!" Him, angry? She scoffed.

"Really, Malfoy? I have absolutely _no reason_ to be angry, to be upset, no?" she asked, knowing for a fact, that yes! Yes she did!

She could see him trying to remember whatever it is that he had done to upset her, or at least pretending to, which just made her even angrier. "No, Granger, I've done nothing", he claimed. Ha!

"So I didn't hear you, my boyfriend, with Astoria Greengrass down on the quidditch stands having a nice little chat about me? Calling me awful names?", she asked, her voice breaking on the last word as she recalled the words: mudblood, ugly, teacher's pet, Weasley and Potter's _slut_.

The blood ran from his face and his skin became even paler than usual, "Hermione, listen, I-", she cut off whatever his excuse was going with a swift slap to his face. His head snapped to the side, and the sound of the slap greatly satisfied the hurt witch. Satisfied her so much, that she thought, why not do it again? After all, he had hurt her emotionally, and seeing as she obviously couldn't do that due to his rendezvous with the beautiful 5th year witch and his knack for nastiness toward her, why not give him a taste of his own medicine?

She raised her hand to deliver another slap to the Slytherin's face in her anger and hurt, but was met with resistance. He grabbed her hand, and backed her up against the nearby wall in the deserted corridor. "Want to try that again, sweetheart?", he asked her in a low voice, his face inches from hers.

"Get off! Get off, you great bloody git!", she yelled, trying to push the taller boy off of her. "I hate you, I hate y-mmhmngh!" He had cut her off by pressing his lips roughly against hers, kissing her until she stopped squirming. He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers. They were both breathing heavily, but she still managed to whisper to him, "I hate you", although, she knew there was no truth behind her words.

"I love you", he whispered back. "You wanted this to be kept a secret, when Greengrass started saying all that shit about you, it would have been suspicious if I had jumped to your defense", he closed his eyes, and continued speaking when he re-opening them, and funnily enough, Hermione stayed silent. "I wanted to, gods, she made me wild with anger, Hermione. You should have spoken to me", he said, releasing her wrist and stepping back.

Oh, she thought to herself, he was right, she had been the one wanting to keep their relationship a secret. But.. the book! "Draco, I need that book" she said, seriously.

"Oh for fuck sake, Granger! You can have your book once we've spoken!", he exclaimed, fixing his eyes on his infuriating witch.

Right. Okay, she could forgive him, "Okay, you're forgiven, can I have that book now?" she asked, looking around him to where his bag lay forgotten on the floor.

He grinned, stepping closer, "Thank you, but I think you might need to do some apologising too, Granger", he stopped just in front of her, gazing down at her, "after all, instead of talking to me about what you heard, you ignored me for over a week", he accused, the smile fading a little.

She looked down at the floor, and then back up into the handsome wizards eyes, "I _am_ sorry, Draco, that was immature of me. ", she conceded, I'm also sorry for hitting you".

"Hmm, I'll forgive you on one condition", he said to the pretty Gryffindor looking up at him, "this", he said, gesturing to them both, "is not a secret anymore".

Hermione was surprised at his suggestion, sure that he as satisfied with their relationship as it was before their 'fall out' a week and a half ago. She thought about it, about Harry and Ron's reactions, about his friends reactions, his parents, the school, the rest of the Weasleys. "Okay", she said, grinning up at him. Laughing as his eyes lit up and his face swooped down to kiss her.

"Draco, I need that book", she demanded, pulling her lips away from his.

"Oh, for fuck sake, Granger"

HGDMGHDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM

A/N- Thank you for reading, and please, do let me know what you think!


End file.
